


Just Sasha and Anne eager to kiss Marcy

by MaliciusMeh



Series: Sasha and Anne love their absent-minded girlfriend [1]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciusMeh/pseuds/MaliciusMeh
Summary: Marcy missed a week of school, when she returns her girlfriends are eager for her affection. Which results in them making out in the woods one weekend.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu
Series: Sasha and Anne love their absent-minded girlfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894039
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Just Sasha and Anne eager to kiss Marcy

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so sorry for any mistakes.

"Hey girls" the instant that Anne and Sasha heard Marcy's voice, the brunette ran towards her.

"Marsh!, we miss you" she said hugging the girl tightly, who returns the hug gently.

"You were late coming back" Sasha murmured, also approaching her girlfriends.

"I missed you too" Marcy smiled happily, Anne continued hugging her and began to leave little kisses on the black-haired girl's cheeks.

Sasha snorted slightly, wrapping her arms around Marcy's waist. Placing her chin on her shoulder, giving a chaste kiss on the jaw. Marcy laughed softly, kissing the blonde's forehead and kissing Anne's nose. Those who, for their part, hugged her stronger, eager for more affection.

Seeking more attention, Sasha kissed the corner of her lips. Winning a kiss, a soft and gentle one. Marcy cupped her cheek with one of her hands, smiling in the middle of the kiss at the hunger she felt from Sasha. Something strange for her.

Anne pouted at the kiss between her two girlfriends, a sight she would normally find cute. But today she wanted Marcy's attention after not seeing her in a week.

"Marsh" she called softly, leaning on her shoulder.

The shorter one ended her kiss with Sasha, paying attention to the other girl. Capturing her lips in a kiss, a kiss that they gladly returned. The brunette bit the girl's lip gently, urging Marcy to deepen the kiss. Something he accepted easily, tangling his fingers with Anne's hair.

Sasha waited for both of them to finish their affection, quickly growing impatient. So he limited herself to kissing the nape of the black-haired girl.

Marcy pulled away from Anne, panting softly. At the same time she shuddered when she felt a soft bite on her neck.

"My turn " Sasha murmured, taking more small bites on Marcy's neck, pulling the collar of her shirt away.

"You already had your turn" Anne claimed, imitating Sasha going around the other side of Marcy's neck.

The little black-haired girl let out a little cry when she was attacked from both sides, feeling the bites and hickeys that they gave her on the neck. Bites that went down to her collarbone and shoulders, while her girlfriends forged her shirt to give them better access.

"Girls, uh, how about you let me sit down?" she asked softly, feeling her legs weak. And sitting on the forest floor was better than standing and trapped between her two girlfriends.

Both Anne and Sasha hummed in agreement, sitting on the floor and pulling the little girl onto Sasha's lap. Allowing Marcy to settle in, smiling as she watched her snuggle slightly.

Anne approached the young woman again, kissing her lips. Marcy returned the kiss, while Sasha returned to her neck.

After a while of the same, Marcy swaps between Sasha and Anne. The previous two were satisfied, holding Marcy between them as they hugged.

"You guys did miss me, huh?" Marcy yawned and buried her face in Sasha's neck.

"We wouldn't have done it if you answered our calls" said Sasha, stroking Anne's hair and tightening the hug on Marcy.

"Sorry, they took my phone"

"That doesn't matter anymore, just make sure we don't worry" Anne snuggled her chin over her smaller girlfriend.

"Okay, but now I need a scarf" Marcy remembered that some bites were heavy, she probably had hickeys.

"Don't worry, my jacket will cover them" offered the blonde.

"We have control, we don't leave you so visible hickeys" teased Anne, placing a kiss on the dressed shoulder.

Marcy nodded, closing her eyes to rest. She could still feel the pleasant itch of each hickey, and the scent of her girlfriends. It was an environment that encourages her to sleep.

Sasha and Anne decided not to tell her that they stretched her shirt, which hung loosely around her left shoulder. They preferred to snuggle together, giving each other a little kiss and resting quietly.

(Marcy realized much later)


End file.
